Sorekurai Wakatteru
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Sorekurai wakatteru. Akhirnya aku mengetahui hal itu. Ternyata... tanpamu, aku ini bukan apa-apa, ya...'


**Uhuy… akhirnya saia nulis fic ini juga! *keplok-keplok***

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Yui yang judulnya Tokyo, yang berhasil bikin saia terhanyut. T.T. Lagunya baguuuussss banget! Pas lihat video klipnya, saia jadi kepikiran ide ini, dan akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk pake karakter-karakter utama dari manga Kuroshitsuji! **

**Summary: ****'Sorekurai… wakatteru. Akhirnya aku mengerti akan hal itu. Ternyata… tanpamu, aku ini bukan apa-apa, ya…?'**

**Disclaimer: Uhuhuhu… T.T Ciel sama Sebas hanya punya Yana Toboso… Kuroshitsuji hanya punya Yana Toboso… Toboso-san… saia pinjam karakter anda untuk ikut alur cerita saia, ya… T.T**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Sorekurai Wakatteru**

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini dingin sekali. Salju mulai turun lagi.

Suasana stasiun kereta di Inggris memang tidak pernah sepi.

Seorang lelaki bangsawan, berambut kelabu pekat dan mengenakan jaket bulu berwarna biru gelap berjalan melewati peron-peron stasiun menuju sebuah telepon umum yang tergantung di tembok.

Ia barusaja turun dari kereta dan memutuskan untuk menunggu kereta berikutnya dengan tujuan Kota London.

Awalnya lelaki berusia 14 tahun itu ragu untuk mengangkat gagang telepon di depannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi wajahnya terkesan serbasalah dan sedikit takut. Di belakangnya, seorang pegawai stasiun membawakan barang-barangnya.

Tangannya terhenti sejenak saat ingin mengangkat gagang telepon. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke bawah sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tapi kemudian ia bertekat untuk mengangkat gagang telepon dan memencet beberapa tombol angka. Ia nampak menunggu jawaban dengan tidak sabar.

"Moshi-moshi?" katanya lirih. Napasnya berasap.

"M…" katanya ragu. "bisakah… kau jemput aku di stasiun London?" pintanya pada seseorang yang mengangkat teleponnya dengan sedikit ragu.

Seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Benar-benar sanga dekat…

Lelaki itu mendengarkan. Mula-mula wajahnya sangat bersemangat walaupun ragu. Tapi tak lebih dari beberapa detik, wajahnya langsung kusut. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Begitukah…?" katanya.

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang teleponnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Iya, aku tahu… baiklah…"

Lawan bicaranya di seberang teleponnya mengucap salam dan akhirnya menutup telepon sebelum lelaki itu sempat menjawab salam dan menutup teleponnya.

Lelaki itu tercekat dan sangat terpukul mengetahui lawan bicaranya sudah menutup teleponnya duluan. Padahal dia sendiri belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Hatinya terasa pedih. Dan dengan lirih ia berkata…

"Jaa ne…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sumi nareta kono heya wo**

**Dete yuku hi ga kita**

**Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru**

**Eki made mukau basu no naka**

**Tomodachi ni meeru shita**

**(Hari ini datang untukku meninggalkan ruangan itu**

**Aku sudah mencoba untuk meninggalkannya**

**Aku masih bingung akan perjalanan baruku ini**

**Di sisi bus yang tersembunyi menuju halte berikutnya**

**Aku mengirim email pada temanku)**

Ciel Phantomhive menutup teleponnya dengan lesu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia tidak membayangkan apa yang diucapkan butler setianya itu. Ia tahu kalau Sebastian memang sibuk, tapi entah kenapa kali ini agak aneh. Sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Tuan Mudanya itu.

Sebastian meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa menjemput Tuan Mudanya itu karena sibuk dan sebagai gantinya, Maylene yang menjemputnya di stasiun berikutnya.

Ciel terdiam. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Sebastian yang menjemputnya. Tapi entah kenapa, mulutnya seakan kesulitan untuk memberi perintah yang harus ditaati oleh butlernya itu.

"Kita jalan." Perintah Ciel pada pegawai stasiun yang membawakan barang-barangnya. Suaranya ia usahakan seangkuh mungkin untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Ciel terlihat menenteng sesuatu sendirian di depan sang pegawai.

"Maaf, Tuan. Biar saya bawakan barangnya…"

"Tidak usah." Potong Ciel. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan menoleh kearah barang yang ia bawa. Matanya sayu.

"Biar kubawa ini sendirian…" jawabnya lesu.

Sang pegawai menatapnya serbasalah. Ia terus-terusan melihat Tuannya itu murung.

Ciel terus melaju meninggalkan sang pegawai yang masih terheran-heran. Ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan-kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tapi setelah agak jauh, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di tengah lalu lalang lautan manusia.

Tatapannya kosong. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, menggenggam erat barang yang ia bawa. Ia merasa pipinya panas.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini!

Ia menengadah dan mengambil napas panjang dan menghasilkan uap napas yang mengepul panjang. Ia pun menutup matanya.

**Asa no hoomu de denwa mo shitemita**

**Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita**

**Furui gitta wo hitotsu motte kita**

**Shashin wa zenbu oitekita**

**Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru**

**Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?**

**(Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi di peron pada pagi hari**

**Tapi terkadang aku merasa berbeda dari biasanya**

**Aku mengangkat sebuah gitar tua**

**Aku telah mengeluarkan semua gambar-gambar**

**Aku mengikhlaskan sesuatu pergi dan menerima sesuatu**

**Aku ingin tahu, apakah ini semacam dari sebuah pengulangan?)**

Ciel berjalan lurus menuju pintu gerbong kereta dengan mengangkat sebuah gitar. Tak peduli seberapa ramainya stasiun itu pagi-pagi begini.

Kereta pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Ciel duduk di bangku kereta sendirian. Bersisian dengan gitar yang ia sandarkan pada pinggir bangku. Barang-barangnya sudah diletakkan oleh pegawai stasiun di rak atas.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela kereta.

Ternyata… baru kali ini ia pergi tanpa Sebastian. Ia bertekad untuk menjalankan perintah Ratu untuk pergi ke Tokyo, Jepang sendirian tanpa butlernya itu. Banyak orang yang selalu mengejek bahwa ia selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Jadi, untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin membuktikan kalau ia bisa sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain.

Tapi ternyata… ia gagal.

Selama di Tokyo, ia selalu sendirian. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Sebenarnya tidak sedikit orang yang peduli terhadapnya selama di Tokyo. Seperti saja istri kaisar Jepang yang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi… ia merasa tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesetiaan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Sebastian. Ia tahu Sebastian itu hanya seorang Butler dan Iblis yang mengikat janji dengannya. Tapi baginya, Sebastian tidak hanya seorang butler dan pengikut setianya. Tapi juga teman, orang tua, kakak, bahkan hewan peliharaannya yang selalu setia di sampingnya.

**Tsuyogari wa itsudatte yume ni tsuzuiteru**

**Okubyou ni nattara soko de togireru yo**

**Hashiri dashita densha no naka**

**Sukoshi dake naketekita**

**(Ini adalah tampilan dari lanjutan keberanian dalam mimpiku**

**Bila aku takut, aku akan memotongnya di sana**

**Di sisi kereta yang akan berjalan pergi**

**Untuk sebentar saja, aku menitikan air mata)**

Ciel tahu, ia sangat-sangat takut sendirian.

Ia trauma.

Ia selalu bermimpi kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali dan merenggut semua yang ia punya.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Sekuat apapun, ia akan memotong ketakutan itu dan merubahnya jadi keberanian. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Keberanian itu tiba-tiba terputus di tengah jalan.

Setelah ia terjaga, ia terus bertanya-tanya. Apakah keberanian yang ia rasakan di alam mimpinya itu dapat berlanjut di dunia nyata?

Terkadang di malam hari, ia sering tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Berkali-kali ia terus terusik dengan mimpi buruk. Dan diakhiri dengan dirinya tersengkal bangung. Keringat dingin pun membasahi tubuhnya.

Disaat-saat seeprti itu, tidak ada orang yang menenangkannya, seperti ketika ia di London.

Sebastian selalu datang utnuk menenagkannya. Dengan tersenyum ramah padanya.

Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Merindukan belaian sayangnya saat Ciel tidak menyadarinya, atau sekedar tidak mau menyadarinya. Tapi ia merasakannya.

Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir.

Setelah beberapa jam, kereta pun sampai di stasiun kereta London. Suasana siang hari di stasiun ini tidak berbeda jauh dari stasiun sebelumnya. Banyak orang seliweran di sekitar stasiun.

Ciel turun dari kereta. Barusaja ia memijakkan kakinya di peron, seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan semangat.

"Tuan Muda!" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata sambil berlari menghampiri. Wanita itu terlihat senang. Ia berseru sambil melambai. Melihat itu, Ciel sempat terheran-heran.

"Akhirnya Tuan Muda pulang juga." Kata wanita itu sambil membantu Ciel membawakan barang-barangnya. Ciel hanya terdiam memperhatikan wanita itu memunguti kopor-kopornya.

"Tuan Muda tahu? Orang-orang rumah sangat merindukan Tuan Muda." Lanjut wanita itu antusias. Ia pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia segera berjalan membawakan barang-barang Tuannya itu.

Ciel tercekat.

Kata-kata wanita itu, Maylene, sang maid house setianya, terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Semua orang-orang rumah sangat merindukannya. Apakah… Sebastian juga merindukannya? Ciel mulai ragu. Ia pun mulai berjalan mengikuti Maylene dari belakang. Kepalanya menunduk sambil menatap wadah gitar berwarna hitam yang ditentengnya.

Di luar stasiun, kereta kuda bertengger di sisi jalan. Selesai menenpatkan barang-barang Ciel, Maylene pun mengambil posisi kusir di depan.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda. Kita akan segera bertolak menuju mansion." Kata Maylene.

Ciel hanya menurut dan segera masuk. Ia mengambil posisi duduk menghadap lurus kedepan, dan menyenderkan gitarnya di bangku kereta. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi cambuk dan kereta segera berjalan.

**Mado no soto ni tsuzuiteru kono machi wa**

**Kawaranai de to negatta**

**Furui gitaa wo watashi ni kureta hito**

**Tokyo wa kowaitte itte ta**

**Kotae wo sagasu no wa **mou** yameta**

**Machigai darakede ii**

**(Kota yang terus berkelanjutan dari luar jendela**

**Aku berharap itu takkan berubah**

**Orang yang memberiku gitar tua ini bilang**

**Tokyo itu sangat menakutkan**

**Aku segera menghentikan langkah untuk mencari jawabannya**

**Biarlah itu menjadi suatu kesalahan belaka)**

Jarak stasiun London sampai mansion agak memakan waktu. Selama perjalanan, Ciel hanya terdiam. Kepalanya tersangga tangannya. Matanya sayu melihat pemandangan sekitar. Ia melihat segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan cepat secepat kereta kudanya melaju.

Ia melamun. Pikirannya melayang. Ia teringat hari-hari dimana ia masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ia ditugaskan Ratu untuk membantu sahabatnya, Kaisar Jepang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah kenegaraan di Tokyo. Betapa sibuknya ia saat itu. Ia tinggal di istana Kaisar Jepang tersebut.

Walau ia sebegitu sibuknya, ia merasa kesepian. Hidup sendirian di dunia yang berbeda dari biasanya, bersama orang-orang asing yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Hal itu membuatnya tertekan dan merasa diasingkan. Sungguh mengerikan.

Hampir setiap hari ia merasa sengsara. Ia lelah. Tugas menumpuk, ditambah lagi kesepian dan ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya.

Tapi tidak terlalu terasa ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya waktu itu.

"Hai… kau nampak sendirian." Sapa seorang lelaki di suatu taman belakang istana.

Malam itu Ciel termenung menatap pantulan bayangannya terpapang di permukaan air kolam. Ia menoleh. Terlihatlah seseorang yang berparas sama dengannya. Kulit putih pucat, mata bulat berwarna biru, dan rambut sedikit coklat kepirang-pirangan. Dia… lelaki itu bukan orang Jepang.

Ciel sedikit terbelalak. Mata biru sapphirenya menyala.

"Kau masih muda sekali, ya…? Apakah… kau juga ditugaskan oleh Ratu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk disampingnya.

Ciel terpaku terhadapnya. Entah kenapa, ketakutannya terhadap orang asing agak meluntur. Dan orang itu tadi berkata… Ratu?

"Apakah anda…" kata Ciel menggantung.

"Ahahaha! Aku ditugaskan oleh Ratu untuk menjadi utusannya di negara ini. Aku tinggal di sini sudah lumayan lama." Katanya renyah. "jangan terlalu formal begitu, Earl Phantomhive… aku sedikit risih. Walaupun aku memang lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, tapi kita ini sama."

Ciel tercekat. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah.

"Ah! Ma-maaf…"

"Tak apa…"

Sunyi.

Suara binatang malam dan gemericik air kolam terdengar jelas. Udara semakin dingin, tapi Ciel tak berniat untuk masuk dan tidur di kamarnya. Ia menekuk lututnya diatas bangku taman dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela lututnya.

"Kau terlihat kesepian, ya…?" tanya lelaki itu.

Ciel menoleh lambat. Matanya menatap lelaki itu dalam. Tak lama kemudian, ia memalingkan wajah. Ia menunduk.

"Hm… bagitu, ya…? Tapi, walaupun kau masih muda, tapi kau hebat juga. Pergi ke negara ini sendirian. Sama sepertiku dulu." Kata lelaki itu menerawang bulan.

Mendengar itu, Ciel sedikit terperangah. Ternyata, ada orang Inggris yang sudah tinggal di sini lebih lama darinya karena tugas.

"Aku tinggal di sini sejak aku berumur 16 tahun. Dan saat ini, aku sudah berusia 19 tahun. Yah… lumayan lama juga aku di sini." Lelaki itu tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Melihat lelaki itu tertawa, ciel hanya terdiam murung. Ia tahu lelaki itu beruhasa mencairkan kesepiannya. Tapi, taka kan bisa mempan.

Melihat Ciel hanya termenung, lelaki itu mendesah. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Apa itu?" Ciel melihat benda yang diambil lelaki itu. "sebuah gitar? Kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja." Kata lelaki itu bangga.

Lelaki itu tak lama kemudian mulai memetik senar-senar gitarnya. Suaranya indah dan merdu. Tak disadari, Ciel pun terhanyut.

Hari-hari terasa riangan setelah Ciel mengenal orang itu. Karena ia juga penasaran dengan alat musik gitar, walaupun di Inggris juga ada, tapi ia tak bisa mempelajarinya. Ia harus memperlajari alat musik klasik kelas satu. Dan di sini, ia diberi kesempatan unutk mencoba memainkan gitar. Ia diajari berbagai macam cara memainkan gitar oleh lelaki itu. Hanya berkisar beberapa hari saja, ia sudah mahir memainkannya.

Lelaki itu sangat baik dan lembut. Ia sudah menganggap Ciel layaknya adiknya sendiri. Perlahan, Ciel pun mulai tersenyum. Walaupun ia belum bisa tertawa seeprti dulu lagi. Hampir setiap malam, ia memainkan gitar itu. Lelaki itu selalu meminjamkan gitarnya jika Ciel menginginkannya. Ciel suka memainkan gitar itu sambil sedikit bersenandung. Ia memainkan lagu sesuai isi hatinya. Sampai sesuatu merenggut keyakinan dan ketenangannya menjadi sebuah keraguan yang kembali memancing kesepian dan ketakutannya dulu.

"Kau… benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanya Ciel.

"Begitulah… sayang sekali, ya. Kita hanya sempat berjumpa sebentar saja. Padahal kau masih harus di sini sampai akhir bulan." Kata lelaki itu menyesal. "aku jadi tidak bisa di sisimu lagi…"

Ciel tercekat. Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar keluar dari mulut lelaki itu saja, ia jadi merasa gelisah. Keyakinan yang sudah ia bangun semenjak bersama lelaki itu, perlahan mulai runtuh. Ia menunduk lambat. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Ia tahu, ia benci perpisahan.

"Ciel Phantomhive, ini untukmu." Kata lelaki itu sambil menyondorkan sesuatu. Melihat benda yang disondorkan lelaki itu, Ciel tercekat.

"Ini…"

"Bawalah gitar ini bersamamu. Aku tahu, kau sangat menyukainya, kan?"

Ciel terdiam. Pandangannya menjadi serbasalah. Tentu saja ia sangat menyukai gitar itu. Gitar itu telah mengubah hidupnya walaupun hanya beberapa saat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menerima gitar yang sudah diletakkan di wadah gitar berwarna hitam. Ia menggenggam erat pegangan wadah gitar itu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu dari awal kau datang, Ciel. Kau pasti selalu berpikir, walaupun kau sudah sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja…" kata lelaki itu menggantung.

Ciel tak sabar menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedikit banyak kata-kata tadi menyangkut perasaan Ciel menginjakkan kaki di negara ini.

"Tokyo itu menakutkan, ya…?" kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum getir. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlalu.

Ciel sungguh tersentak. Hatinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Matanya terbelalak. Ia syok. Darahnya mengalir cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat.

Ia mendekap dadanya erat. Ia merasakan sakit. Perih di dadanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Matanya bergerak-gerak ketakutan. Ia berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Tapi ia tak segera menemukannya. Ia menjadi ragu akan kata-kata tadi. Tidak mungkin. Iya, kan? Sekeras apapun ia menepisnya dan menganggap itu sebagai suatu kesalahan belaka, tapi di sudut hati terdalamnya, ia sangat setuju pada kata-kata terakhir yang meluncur dari lelaki itu.

Tokyo benar-benar menakutkan…

**Akai yuuyake ga biru n****i togireta**

**Namida wo koraetemo**

**Tsugino asa ga yattekuru tabigoto ni**

**Mayou koto datte aru yo ne?**

**Tadashii kotobakari erabenai**

**Sorekurai wakatteru**

**(Sore merah yang memancar, putus diantara bangunan-bangunan tinggi**

**Ketika aku menahan air mataku**

**Setiap perjalanan pasti ada lanjutannya**

**Pagi itu memiliki tempat-tempat yang meragukan, iya, kan?**

**Aku tidak dapat memilih mana yang benar**

**Akhirnya, aku mengerti akan hal itu)**

Sore hari mulai turun. Ciel masih teringat kejadian itu. Keyakinan dan ketenangannya terusik ditengah jalan, di kota yang asing baginya. Mengingat kenangan itu, air matanya tertahan. Ia tidka mau menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Sendirian memang membuatnya sengsara. Maka dari itu, mulai saat ini, ia tidak akan pernah mau sendirian. Begitu sepi. Begitu menyakitkan.

Kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi pun sampai di mansion. Ciel pun turun. Cahaya oranye matahari di sore hari membuat matanya sedikit silau. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, matanya mulai terbiasa. Ia pun menegadah dan memandangi langit sore yang merah dengan pandangan sayu.

"AAAHHH! Itu Tuan Muda!" seru seseorang.

Mendengar itu, Ciel menoleh. Seseorang berlari kearahnya diikuti seorang koki berbaju putih yang di bibirnya terselip sebuah rokok.

"Tuan Muda!" serunya lagi.

Melihat orang itu, Ciel sedikit merasa ringan. Suara Finnian memang menenangkan walaupun sedikit berisik.

"Finnian…?" desahnya.

"Tuan Muda! Kami merindukan anda…!" seru Finnian sambil menggenggam tangan Ciel.

"Benar sekali! Kami sangat merindukan Tuan Muda." Lanjut sang koki, Bard.

Mendengar itu, Ciel hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan mereka juga. Ia merindukan keributan-keributan yang sering mereka ciptakan di mansion ini.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Dan ternyata benar. Sedari tadi, ia tak melihat keberadaan Sebastian. Ia melongok-longokkan kepalanya mencari sosok hitam jangkung itu. Tapi tak ia temukan, sementara Brad dan Finnian membantu Maylene mengemasi kopor-kopor Ciel.

Ciel berjalan mencari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia mencarinya ke taman depan, di sisi kanan dan kiri mansion. Tapi tidak ada. Biasanya, ia selalu yang duluan menyapanya selepas ia sampai di mansion. Tapi sekarang…?

Hatinya merasa kecewa. Ternyata, kata-kata Maylene salah. Tak semua orang-orang rumah merindukannya. Buktinya saja… Sebastian…

"Anda sedang mencari siapa, Tuan Muda…?"

Tiba-tiba Ciel mendengar seseorang berkata. Ia tercekat. Suara ini… suara ini begitu familiar di telinganya. Suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Ia pun dengan sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"Tuan Muda…?" tanyanya.

Ciel terperangah. Matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya gemetar. Ia tidak bia mempercayai orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah… Sebastian Michaelis. Butler setianya.

Tak disadarinya, tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir.

Melihat itu, Sebastian sedikit heran. Tapi ia bisa mengerti. Ia pun melemparkan senyum ramahnya, dan berkata sambil menyilangkan satu tangannya di dada…

"Selamat datang… Tuan Muda…"

Mendengar sapaan itu, Ciel langsung menghambur menuju Sebastian dan memeluknya. Dan untuk saat itu saja, tangisnya pecah. Ciel kembali memperlihatkan kelemahannya setelah bertahun-tahun ia sembunyikan. Sejenak, Sebastian kaget. Tapi kemudian ia berlutut dan membalas pelukan majikannya itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan Tuannya itu. Ia tahu, Tuannya itu masih anak-anak.

Maylene, Finnian dan Brad hanya bisa memnadngai mereka dengan tatapan serbasalah. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Maafkan aku… Sebastian…" kata Ciel di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sebastian terdiam. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Saya bisa mengerti."

Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah perjalanan pasti akan ada lanjutannya. Entah itu menyenangkan atau menyedihkan. Setiap awalan pasti tersimpan banyak keraguan. Bahkan juga kesalahan. Dan akhirnya, itu semua dapat diketahui.

'Sorekurai wakatteru. Akhirnya aku mengetahui akan hal itu. Ternyata… tanpamu, aku ini bukan apa-apa, ya…? Sebastian…?'

.

.

.

.

.

**Ahahahay! Begitulah sekiranya fic ini berjalan. Sudah seminggu saia memikirkan matang-matang ceritanya. Kalau misalnya ada kata-kata yang berbelit-belit, tolong dimaafkan dan dimaklumi. Saia hanya ingin para pembaca juga bisa ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ciel. **

**Oke! Mohon di review, yah…. ^^**

**Yunoki Touya.**


End file.
